The Princess Bride, The Next Tale
by Jack Carmichael
Summary: Ok, so the story will take place after Inigo has passed the ship onto another captain and he is now living with his daughter Arianna in Guilder, yet they leave. read to find out why.
1. A New Start

The Princess Bride

Ok, so the story will take place after Inigo has passed the ship onto another captain and he is now living with his daughter Arianna and they have just left Guilder for Florin where Arianna will be taught how to be a lady by Buttercup since her own mother, Charlotte, passed away a few days after her birth. She is now sixteen and in need of a mother figure... but will love complicate everything?

Though the country of Guilder was at the peril of Florin, the news never managed to reach the small ranch forest in which Arianna lived happily with her father. Inigo Montoya married the beautiful Charlotte Bantal soon before taking the pirate ship Revenge from Westley and made sure they, meaning Westley, Buttercup and Fezzik, were safe from the evil Prince Humpherdink. They lived happily on the farm where this story had all started.

After one very interesting home leave for Inigo, he passed the Revenge onto the new captain. Ten months after this, Charlotte gave birth to their beautiful baby girl, Arianna Demigo Montoya. Sadly, Charlotte had lost far too much blood in the birth and died four days later…

Sixteen years later, around midnight one night, Arianna and her father were packing to leave for Florin and escape the cruel hand of King Rupert. Arianna was bringing her horse, a smoky black stallion named Dustin, to the small fishing boat that they would be taking across the ruthless eel infested waters.

Inigo laughed, watching his daughter struggle to get the horse near the water. "Hurry along, Ari! We must leave within the hour if we wish to make Florin in two days," he reminded her.

She sighed heavily. "Come one, Dustin! You must get on the ship or you will be left behind…" the horse whinnied and stepped tentatively onto the boat. Arianna smiled triumphantly. "Finally, you crazy horse. You give me more trouble than your worth, you know?" she sighed, "But I love you anyway, Dustin."

The horse nudged his head against her shoulder in agreement. The girl turned her head and whistled quietly. Three dogs came bounding up. One, the father of the pup, was named Rolo. He was a black mutt with green eyes. The female, Rolo's mate, was named Bunny. She was a pretty silver dog with bright blue eyes. Their pup, Talo, was a strong young male with one green and one blue eye. He had black fur and his paws where silver that slowly faded up his leg into the blackness that was his fur.

The three bounded onto the ship happy for a new adventure. Rolo began barking at nothing. "Shh! Rolo, we must be silent or we won't be able to leave." The dog was quiet and sat attentively at the front of the boat.

Arianna jumped down from the ship to untie her. As she pushed away, her father grabbed her arms and pulled her onto the ship. "Sail on, Papa!" she cried contentedly from her perch on the bow. "I cannot wait to meet them, the way you speak of them! I bet if I asked nice enough, Mister Westley will teach me all he knows of sword play!" Arianna was not a normal girl. For even at the age of sixteen, she had no desire to be a mother. Her heart belonged to the sea.

Inigo laughed at the excitement in the young girl's voice. "If you wish to know so much, tell me. Whose defense was most famous for being used on the rockier terrain?"

Arianna screwed up her face, thought hard and said, "That was… Oh, you would usually fight back with Capo Ferro… um… BONETTI!" she finally yelled in triumph.

Inigo nodded, smiling at his daughter, reflecting on her mother. Oh, her mother. The greatest beauty he had ever come across. Her hair was as thick as her accent, and a deep auburn color. The eyes that had sparkled so at the thought of a family had been a deep emerald green. And all of Charlottes features had been soft a delicate.

Arianna was so much like her. She had those delicate features, but had sadly been cursed with a scar as her father's on her left cheek. She had gotten the height from him, and her hair fell in thick brown curls. There were hints of red as the moonlight hit it. Her eyes were a bright and egger green. They shimmered with a laughter that had come from her mother.

Another few things she had inherited from him was skill with swords, both creating and using, brains, and a forever and eternal stubbornness.

"Ari, go and get some sleep my love. I will wake you tomorrow afternoon, when you will take over the steering and I will sleep until midnight. Then we will reach Florin." Inigo promised.

Arianna's eyes lit at the prospect of being left alone on the ship while her father slept. "Very well, Papa." She said, moving over to him and kissing his cheek. "Goodnight." She murmured and glided toward the cabin.

Inigo took a deep breath of the sea air he had had to have been away from while raising his daughter. In order to make money for the house, the three horses and the dogs he had began forging swords as his father had.

Around age eight, Arianna started to forge the swords also. She was quite good. As he thought, Rolo curled up next to him and nudged his hand with his nose.

Inigo began absentmindedly stroking the dog. "I know, Rolo. I will miss it as well." He told the dog. "But there is a better life for both myself and Arianna in Florin. And I will get more money for my swords, as well as hers."

The dog licked his hand, as if trying to say he'd understood. The Spaniard turned his head, catching a brief glimpse of a ship behind them. And they were loading the cannons.

So this is chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter two we will find out who's on the ship and we will also find out more about the time Inigo spent on the Revenge as Roberts.


	2. Lost Family

Chapter Two

So, as we know, the ship was about to open fire on the Charlotte, on which were Inigo and Arianna. This is chapter tow! Enjoy!

The first, second and third cannon balls just barely missed the port of the Charlotte.

"Papa!" Arianna called from the cabin door, pale faced and frightened. "Papa what's happening? Whose trying to kill us?"

Inigo ran toward the door, falling down as another cannon ball just missed the starboard side. "Close the door and get in there! Don't make a sound! I'm afraid it might be Di Angelo! I know that Roberts would never dare fire at us!" her father slammed the door after getting Talo and Rolo into the room, unable to find Bunny.

Arianna pounded against the door, trying to break it opened. But when she heard one of the pirates call "Board the ship!" she was silent immediately.

At least a hundred footsteps clambered onto the ship. Inigo understood he could not take them on by himself. "No! Do not attack, I will not fight you, for I know I would lose. Please, just don't destroy…" His word were cut off and Arianna could smell burning from the outside as the pirates debarked the ship, taking the only family she had ever known with them.

She rammed hard against the door, knowing she must put out the fire that was consuming her ship. The door fell without much of a fight and Arianna rushed toward the fire, which now had covered most of the front of the boat…

"No, no! Please, oh God, no! Not the boat!" she prayed and tried to put out the fire on Charlotte. Rolo and Talo ran toward the smell of fire, and soon backed away trying to get Arianna to do the same.

She spotted a boat on the horizon, and signaled that she was in danger. Luckily the boat was close enough to see her distressed signals, and sped they sped toward her to help.

By the time they reached the boat, the fire had been put out, and the boat was very much still afloat.

"Do you need and escort to anywhere, milady?" the ships boy asked, trying very hard to be as polite as possible.

Arianna nodded, even though she hated admitting to needing help. "Yes please, young sir. What is the name of your ship? And who is your captain, so I may speak to him?" she asked.

"Ah, a girl who likes her answers. Well, the name of this ship is the True Love. And me dad and mum is the captains. Would you like to speak to them, miss?" he asked politely.

She nodded. "Yes please, ship boy. Could you help me over the side though?" she asked him.

"Only if you wish it." The ship boy responded taking both of her hands to help her over. "Just wait right there, and I'll bring them." He told her.

Arianna stood at the banister, watching the waves roll over the sea.

"Arianna?" a once familiar voice said from behind her.

"Fezzik!" she cried joyfully and jumped into his opened arms. "Oh, Fezzik, I've missed you!"

The giant laughed and hugged the girl. "Yes, yes. I have missed you as well. You aren't hurt, are you?" He asked concernedly.

As she was about to respond, the captain and his wife appeared from the cabins. "Ah, Fezzik, I see you know are brave young lady. Would you care to introduce us?" the skipper said to the colossus.

Fezzik put her back onto the deck. "This is Inigo's daughter. Arianna Demigo Montoya. Arianna, this is Westley and Buttercup. And their son, whom you've already met, is named Isaiah."

The rest of the way to Florin, the Charlotte was pulled along behind the True Love. And in the three days it took, Isaiah found out that he had some stranger feelings. And, as a seventeen year old boy, he had no clue how to respond to them.

Well, as you can see there is more than meets the eye to pirates on the seas between Florin and Guilder. And so, do we have a budding love? Might it only be one sided? Could this end the same way as Westley and Buttercup? Or might it just be indigestion? You'll have to wait until chapter three to find out!


	3. Part Of The Crew?

Chapter Three

Ok so this is part three. I hope you like this one! Please remember that rating and messaging make people happy! This one will focus on Inigo and the Ange de Démon, which means Di Angelo as well. Please rate and message!

Inigo sat in the prisoner's hold of the Ange de Démon, or Demon Angel. As Inigo sat there, he noticed something. There were several prisoners who must have been there for a very long time. _I suppose Di Angelo prefers torture over an automatic kill. Interesting, _Inigo thought to himself.

He knew he must escape, for he didn't know how long it would take Arianna to get out of the cabin and put out the fire. If he didn't escape soon, he feared she would die…

Inigo knew the only way out was to fight Di Angelo. So he sat in waiting in the cabin he shared with five other men.

Three hours or so later Di Angelo walked in and looked around.

"I want a fight. You and me, sword on sword. I win, you take me to Florin. But if I lose, you may kill me. Just you must let Arianna if I am to fail." Inigo said as the pirate was about to exit the cabin. if I am to fail." Inigo said as the pirate was about to exit the cabin.

Di Angelo smiled evilly at the Spaniard. "You have a deal, my friend."

And so the battle was set. Inigo was cut loose and given back his sword. Memories flooded back into his mind of the first eventful time he met Westley.

"Begin." He said with a smile.

Di Angelo took his first few swings toward Inigo's face and arms. Both of these he dodged.

Ducking at the next swing to his face, Inigo barrel rolled past Di Angelo and took a cut at one of his legs.

The pirate gasped in pain as blood began to flow freely from his leg. The battle had officially begun.

Di Angelo was swift even with his injured leg. He continued swinging and Inigo recognized the defense he was using.

"Ha! Do you really think I cannot recognize such a unique defense as that of the one of Capo Ferro?" He smiled and swung back, using Thiabult's defense…

"No, you are a smart man. But I do not expect you to expect me to be an idiot either." The pirate smiled and knocked the sword from Inigo's hand.

Inigo fell to the ground on his knees. "Kill me quickly and with dignity." He asked, looking up at his captor.

The pirate handed Inigo his sword and walked away.

"You had the open chance to kill me… why didn't you?" Inigo asked, returning to his feet.

Di Angelo turned and smiled at him. "May times we will have an open chance. But would you walk into the mouth of a sleeping bear? Welcome to the crew…" He said as if nothing had happened.

Inigo pondered what he had said and smiled, moving back to his new cabin with the rest of his crew.


End file.
